


The Sweetest Saturday

by crammit



Series: The Sweetest Universe [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crammit/pseuds/crammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can sext me any time you want. Just, maybe not when I'm in the middle of an important meeting. Or when I'm standing at the mailbox talking to Mrs. Whitfield across the street." A Saturday morning at home gets interrupted by work but Brittany figures out a way to make it work in her favor. - Rated M for lady sexy times</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.  
> A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and/or comment on these Sweetest Stories. It really means a lot and it's very much appreciated.

* * *

_Coffee_.  The only coherent thought in my head is coffee.  I know most people probably wake up wondering what they are going to wear for the day or whether they can get the car in the shop before they head off to work.

 

_Idiots._

 

Coffee is life.  Coffee is the nectar of the Gods.  Coffee is…

 

 _Brewing._   Oh thank God.  Pushing off the bed, I belt a hastily grabbed robe around my pajamas and shuffle out of the bedroom.  I look down briefly and realize the hemline is at least 3 inches from where it should be and a smile breaks through a yawn.  _Brittany._

 

I can feel myself stumbling like a zombie in the general direction of the kitchen.  I’m pretty sure I’m making zombie sounds.  Another yawn cracks my jaw and I know I at least have zombie breath.

 

Stopping for a brief moment, I take a peek into Ava’s room, leaning against the door jamb with a soft sigh.  Every night our little girl fights a losing battle against her blanket, the evidence of the war wrapped haphazardly around her legs and around one arm.  I walk over and gently untangle the blanket from her sleeping form and arrange it back into its starting formation.  Leaning down, I place a kiss against her soft hair, holding back a laugh as she turns her head further into the pillow.

 

 _Definitely zombie breath_.

 

Detouring to the bathroom, I wash my face and brush my teeth and feel a little more human.  Enough to realize that the robe I’m wearing in no way compliments my pajama bottoms and tank top.  I turn to the side and flick a quick glance in the mirror.  Indulging my ego for a quick moment, I let my eyes drop lower than my face.  _Well, it does compliment certain parts_ …

 

Resuming my trek down the hallway, I slow down as I get closer to the kitchen, my eyebrows rising with every word reaching my ears.

 

“ _Everybody was kung-fu fighting_  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they fought with expert timing.  
  
They were funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down  
It's an ancient Chinese art and everybody knew their part  
From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip.”

 

You’re singing along with the radio above the sink and I can only stare as you karate chop the air above the pancake batter you’re mixing.  Leaning against the wall, I cover my mouth to hold in the laughter as you fake punch the bowl of fruit before selecting a couple of bananas.  Wielding them like tiny swords, you make your way over towards the sink and that’s when you see me.

 

As Carl Douglas’ voice carries on the good fight, we stand there in some sort of comical tableau.  Dropping my hands, I cross my arms over my chest and finally let loose the laugh I’d been struggling to hold back, “Easy killer, you might hurt someone with those.”

 

“Santana!!  You scared me.”

 

“I scared you?  You were about to murder the pancake batter.  If anything is scared, it’s the Lopez family fruit bowl.”

 

At that, the smile I love so much creeps across your face, chasing the embarrassed flush away from your cheeks.  Placing the bananas down on the cutting board, you turn the radio down and walk into my arms, settling your hands around my waist and stealing a quick kiss from my lips.

 

“Who knew you were so funny in the morning, San?”

 

Running my hands lightly across your back, I place my lips close to your ear, taking in the clean smell of your shampoo, “Who knew you were really a ninja?”

 

I can feel your laugh where you are pressed along my body and I hold tight to you for a few more moments.  There are any number of things that make me happy but few things compare to the simple pleasure of holding you in the morning in our kitchen.  If there was a better way to start the day, I couldn’t name it.

 

You shift a little and slide your hands to rest low across my back and I realize that maybe I could possibly name a few.  I softly kiss your cheek and feel your head start to turn towards me when a little voice breaks through our stolen moment.

 

“Yuck. If you guys are going to kiss, can you at least make the pancakes first?”  We both turn towards Ava’s voice and catch just the barest glimpse of a smile as she makes herself comfortable at the table.

 

Sneaking a quick kiss anyway, I give you one last squeeze and head over to the coffee maker, “Good morning to you too, Ava.”

 

Her ‘morning, mama’ is engulfed in giggles as you tickle her sides and I have to take a quick swallow of coffee to dislodge the sudden lump in my throat.  _What sentimental part of the bed did I get up on this morning anyway_?

 

Any further sappy ruminations are interrupted by the shrill ringing of the phone, startling me just enough to slosh hot coffee over my wrist.  Barely biting back a curse, I quickly put the coffee mug onto the countertop and immediately grab my wrist with my other hand.

 

“Mama?”

 

“Santana?”

 

You both call out in concern and I shoot a reassuring smile to Ava and a pouty grin to you as you make your way over to me by the sink, “I’m okay, honey.” 

 

Turning the faucet on, you call out over your shoulder for Ava to answer the phone, taking my wrist and holding it under the cold running water, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.  It just startled me more than burned,”  I keep my eyes on your hands, the discomfort easing as my attention focuses more on the feel of your fingers brushing through the water against my skin.

 

I look up and catch you watching me, a soft blush gracing the curve of your cheeks, “Want me to use my ninja skills on this?” 

 

My laugh ends on a hiss as your thumb presses against the small red mark at the base of my thumb.  Without thinking, you bring my hand to your mouth, pursing your lips to soothe the offended area.  I can hear the white noise of Emma laughing with someone on the phone and the splatter and gurgle of the water as it hits the sink and even that fades away as your tongue sneaks across your lips to brush against my skin.  Curling my hand into a loose fist, I bring the other to brace against the countertop by your hip, my body swaying towards you.

 

“Britt, I don’t think ninjas do that,” My breath catches as you purse your lips again, smiling at me as your eyes stay locked on mine.

 

“I have many skills.”

 

There’s a small pause before we are both laughing at the sink, the sexual tension bursting like the drops of water collecting on the edges of the sink, “Did you just quote Xena?”

 

Your answer is cut off by a dramatic ‘I’m starving’ coming from Ava, who is still holding a conversation with someone on the phone.  With one last brush of your hand against mine, you turn from the sink and head over to the stove to finish making the pancakes.

  
I hear Ava end the call with something that sounds like high pitched squealing.  Walking over, I grab a paper towel to wipe the coffee off the counter, pausing to sniff appreciatively at the pancakes cooking in the skillet, “Ava, who was on the phone?”

 

“Tara.  Her mom said I could come over and play today since her dad finished putting up the stupid swing set.”

 

We both turn to look at you, twin expressions of surprise on our faces.  “ _Stupid_ swing set?” I ask.

 

Laughing, Ava looks at you first before answering me, “She said that’s what her dad kept calling it when he was putting it together this morning.”

 

I grab plates as you finish scooping the pancakes from the skillet, setting the table as I continue to talk to Ava, “Oh, well I’m sure he didn’t mean to call it a stupid swing set.”

 

Spreading a napkin on her lap, Ava reaches for the pancakes, an impish grin on her face, “That’s what I said.  Tara said probably not but she thinks he did mean all the other ones.”

 

“Other whats?”

 

“The other words.  She said she’s not allowed to say them but they begin with ‘sh’ and ‘f’ and…” Ava breaks off at your sudden burst of laughter, grinning up at you as you make your way over to where she’s sitting.

 

Kissing the top of Ava’s head, you meet my eyes, “We know what she means, sweetheart.  Let’s just eat our breakfast, okay?”

 

I watch as Ava nods her head in agreement and digs into her pancakes.  I keep a smile on my face as you pass by me to go sit down, covering a snort with my hand as you whisper in my ear, “I think we need to talk to Tara’s stupid dad.”

 

Still grinning, I take my place at the table, settling in to eat breakfast with my family.  _Just another happy Saturday with nothing to do but relax and…_.. _listen to my cell phone ring. And that ringtone can only mean one thing._

  
Shit.

 

* * *

 

“But it’s a Saturday…”  You throw in a pout for good measure and it teases a smile from me, as it was designed to do. 

 

“I know,” Lightly spritzing perfume on my  neck, I adjust the hem of my suit jacket.  “But, and I quote, it’s a _very important client_ and they would only deal with me to go over the details of their case.  What’s a girl to do?”

 

My grin grows wider as you saunter over to me, nuzzling my neck briefly before leaning back and fiddling with the buttons on my shirt, “Well, I can think of a few things this girl would like to do to you.”

 

“Ninja things?”

 

Your giggle finishes out on a breathy sigh as I run my fingers along your forearms, pressing down slightly until your hands rest against the swell of my breasts.  I watch your eyes drop to my mouth and my hands tighten along the soft cotton of your t-shirt, my job and my obligations slowly slipping away.

 

You raise your hands, your fingertips sliding along the exposed skin at my throat, “You know, they taught us a few ways to incapacitate someone using just our fingers.”

 

“Taught you where?”

 

“Ninja school, of course,” You punctuate your statement with an eye roll for my benefit and I casually drop my hands to your waist, playing along.  “I was first in my class.”

 

“Oh, good.  I’d hate to think I’d shacked up with some second rate ninja,” I press my hands a little tighter against your waist and the warmth of your skin through your shirt kicks my heart rate up a few notches.

 

Ducking your head, you hide your laugh behind a few soft curls and I use the opportunity to lean forward and place a soft kiss against your temple.  Your blue eyes sparkle with glee as they flick up to my face, holding my gaze as your fingertips begin a soft descent from my jaw to my collarbone.

 

“Are you sure you want to test me, San?  I’m pretty dangerous.”

 

Standing there in your pale pink t-shirt and faded jeans, the sunshine from the morning light dancing across your skin and catching the flecks of light blue in your eyes, I’m not sure dangerous is the word I’d use.  Beautiful…amazing… _mine._   “I think I’ll be okay.”

 

You don’t answer me but the mischief in your eyes gives way to a spark of passion and I clear my suddenly dry throat. “Shhhh…you said you’d be okay,” You wink at me and that’s the last thing I see as my eyes slide closed.

 

Your fingertips have made their way to the vee of my shirt and at their gentle insistence, my skin is exposed to your warm breath, rushing past your open mouth.

 

 “That is definitely not _okay_ ,” Swallowing hard, I feel you smile against my skin before your lips press a kiss against the top of my breast.  “That is so much better than okay…that’s…”

 

“Mama, I’m ready to go to Tara’s now,” Ava’s voice calls out from the end of the hallway and with an apologetic kiss to my lips, you step back and go to leave our bedroom.

 

“You know, we _are_ going to finish our…ninja discussion, Britt,” Slinging my purse over my shoulder, I stride towards you, adding a little swagger to my stride.  I watch you watching me and open my mouth to say something smart…or cute…or something but the breath that I drew to speak to you is quickly pushed from my lungs as you grab my shoulders, turning us so my back collides with the wall.

 

I have about half a second to process the look in your eyes before your mouth is a fire against mine, your tongue stoking the heat your soft lips are creating.  The only points of contact are your hands on my shoulders and our lips together and yet I can feel you everywhere, all my nerve endings immediately flush with desire.  Before my groan can go from thought to reality, you pull away from me, running your tongue along my bottom lip for good measure.

 

Your breathing is just as unsteady as mine despite the wide smile you are aiming in my direction as your thumb wipes my lipstick from your mouth.  You’ve had me go from playful, to wet and wanting, back to playful before my brain can totally catch up and all I can do is steady my breathing and thank whatever benevolent force brought you into my life, “Fix your lipstick, Santana.  I’ll walk Ava out to the car for you.”

 

I catch your hand before you head through the door and brush my lips gently against your knuckles.  “I love you.”

 

“I know.” 

 

Your smile stays with me even after I hear your footsteps join Ava’s as you both head outside to the car.  Pushing away from the wall, I head back into the bathroom to fix my make-up, laughing at the goofy look on my face.  Securing the button you’d sneakily managed to undo, I grab my purse and make my way out to the car, determined to make this Saturday meeting the shortest meeting in the history of meetings.  With Ava being out all day on a play date and you being off from the studio today, there’s no way I’m wasting any more time than I have to being at the office.  As I approach my car, I mumble under my breath, “I’ve got my own ninja skills.  Those idiots won’t know what hit them.”

 

* * *

 

Removing my suit jacket as I open the front the door, I toss it, my keys, and my purse onto the table by the door, slipping out of my heels as I untuck my shirt and work the buttons open while I walk towards our bedroom.  Pushing the door open, I pull down the zipper of my skirt and stop a few steps into the room, shrugging my shirt and skirt from my body, “Brittany?  I’m going to kill you.  Where are you?”

 

I’m unprepared for the sudden feel of your naked body at my back and I stumble forward a few steps, your arms wrapping around my stomach as you walk us slowly towards the bed, “Now San, that’s not a very nice thing to say.”

 

Struggling to turn in your embrace, I can only groan as you tighten your arms, your teeth nipping at my shoulder  as I close my eyes and take a deep breath, “Do you have any idea what you did?”

 

Keeping one arm around my waist, you slide your other hand under the waistband of my underwear, two fingers pressing lightly against my wetness as your breath rushes hot and heavy over my shoulder, “Yes.”

 

Held immobile by your arm, I can only try and rock my hips against the soft pressure of your fingers, my hands reaching up to hold the back of your head, “You can’t sext me in the middle of a meeting, Britt.”

 

Tilting my head back, I keep my eyes closed as your mouth makes its way to the side of my throat, your other hand scratching lightly against the skin of my stomach, “Why not?  They called you in the middle of breakfast on a day we both had off.  It only seemed fair.”

 

“I couldn’t concentrate on…” My sentence is cut off on a sharp exhale as both your hands move suddenly to my underwear and begin tugging them down, my hands falling limply to my sides.  Opening my eyes, I look down and watch your hands as they slide down my legs, moving my feet obediently as you help me step out of my underwear. “I couldn’t concentrate on anything they were saying because all I could think about was what you were texting.”

 

You press a kiss to the back of my thigh as you stand behind me once more and I shiver as goosebumps break out across my skin.  Brushing your hands across my back, you slowly unhook my bra and pull the straps down my arms, dropping it at my feet, “You left me here all alone.  What was I supposed to do?”

 

“Not that.”

 

“Didn’t you like what I wrote?”

 

Grabbing the hand that was previously between my legs, I let my fingertips run across the wetness still on your fingers and turn my head to look at you over my shoulder, “What do you think?"

 

“I think you should have finished your meeting sooner,” Spinning me around, you push me back onto the bed, crawling over my body as I scoot towards the middle of the mattress.  Without hesitation, I lean up and capture your lips in a kiss, moaning as you grab my hands and press them into the bed over my head, angling your head to deepen the kiss.  Shifting my legs, I arch my back and press closer to you, feeling your hands tighten against my forearms as my thigh brushes against your center.  Taking a second to breathe, you pull back from the kiss, letting go of my arms as you drop your hands to the bed, leaning down and pulling my nipple into your mouth without preamble.  Grinding down onto the pressure as I press harder with my thigh, you look up at me as you move to place kisses against my stomach, “How soon until you have to pick Ava up?”

 

Bringing my hands down to your shoulders, I look at my watch and groan, half in frustration and half in pleasure as you slide away from me, your hands gripping the outside of my thighs as you pull me towards the edge of the bed.  Guiding my legs over your shoulders, you kneel on the floor, your mouth open and panting lightly as you run your tongue across my hipbone, shifting your attention quickly as I answer you, “In like, 20 minutes.”

 

Your ‘okay’ is muffled as you kiss the inside of my thigh, your hands flexing against my waist as your tongue licks softly against me, our time constraint  on hold in favor of teasing me.  Humming into the motion, you press a little firmer with your tongue, the hint of penetration enough to have my hips curling towards you as I grip the comforter in my fists.  Faintly, I hear the ticking of the small clock above our door before you start to work your mouth in earnest, the sound of my wetness against your tongue causing my eyes to close and my back to arch.  Gently you press your hands against my stomach and urge me flat on my back, your body shifting forward as you press your tongue deeper, the pace and  rhythm designed to usher in my orgasm fast and hard.  Years of being together have given you the keys to unlock my pleasure at your whim and despite the coil of tension tightening quickly within my body, I can’t help but wish we had more time.

 

I relinquish my death grip on the comforter and instead bury my hands in your hair, gripping tight just to feel the vibration of your moan against me.  Rocking my hips against you, I involuntarily dig my heels into your back as your tongue slides up to my clit, your warm lips closing around it as you begin to suck firmly.  I feel your hands curl against my thighs and pull my legs wider, my feet sliding off your back as you hold me open, your sounds of pleasure increasing as my stomach starts to tighten.  Closing my eyes, my breath is pushed out on a long groan as my orgasm suddenly punches through my body, my toes curling as your tongue brings me down slowly.  Pushing gently against your head, I pull you away from between my legs, dropping my feet to the floor as I sit up and pull you into a kiss.  Licking my own wetness from your tongue, I wrap my arms around your shoulders and press you tight against my body, turning the kiss into an embrace as I pull away and rest my cheek against yours.

 

Looking at my watch, I press a kiss to the corner of your mouth and reach down to grab your hands from behind my back, “Stand up, baby.”

 

Holding your hands for support, I admire your body as you stand, dropping my hands down to rub at your knees, the skin red from where you were kneeling.  Keeping the caress going, I trail my hands up along the inside of your thighs, urging your feet to move apart a little further.  Suddenly dropping my forehead against your stomach, I groan out at the dual sensations of the smell of your arousal and the wetness along the inside of your thighs, “God, Britt.”

 

Your hands knead my shoulders, your nails pressing crescent marks into my skin as I grab at your hip, my fingers slipping inside you easily as I look up to find you watching me.  Bending your knees slightly, you arch your hips into my slow thrusts, your cheeks flushing with pleasure as I keep my eyes on your face, “San…Santana, we have to leave really soon.  We should probably stop.”

 

Smirking, I press harder and deeper, tightening my hold on your hip as you brace more of your weight against my shoulders, “Probably.”

 

“Baby, I’m serious.”

 

“I don’t think you’re that serious,” Teasing you, I bring my hand from your hip to press my fingertips between your legs, trusting that you can keep yourself upright.  “You don’t feel like you’re serious.”

 

“Santana…”

 

“All those dirty things you texted me while I was at work today,” Pausing as I feel your legs start to tremble, I stand quickly and reverse our positions, pushing you down onto the bed as I climb onto the mattress to kneel between your legs.  Keeping one hand against your ribs, I push my fingers back inside you hard and fast, the time on the alarm clock next to the bed urging me on.  “Knowing that I was getting wet thinking about all the things you said you wanted to do to me but I had to sit there unable to do anything about it.”

 

I watch as your eyes close, the tightening around my fingers getting more pronounced the harder you meet my thrusts.  Curling my fingers, I run my thumb in circles against your clit, your wetness increasing against my palm as I lean over you and brush my lips against your ear, “Such a naughty girl.”

 

Your orgasm hits a second later, your body tensing against me as your legs close tight on my fingers, your hand holding tight to my forearm as your muscles contract with pleasure.  Your breath is fast against my neck as you pull me down closer to you, both of us groaning a bit as I slip my fingers from inside you.  Leaning up, I kiss you softly for a few moments before pushing off the bed with a smile, laughing as you remain sprawled out on the bed.  Heading towards the bathroom to wash up, I point to my watch and gesture for you to get up, “Come on, honey.  We have to leave here in 5 minutes.”

 

“I can’t move.”

 

Walking back over to the bed, I return your grin as I reach down and pull you into a seated position, dropping a kiss to the top of your head as I brush your hair back from your face, “That’s what you get.”

 

Pouting, you stand and poke your finger into my chest, twirling away from me when I reach up and swat your hand away, “Fine.  See if I ever send you naughty texts again.”

 

Mimicking your position from before, I rush forward and wrap my arms around your stomach from behind, walking you forward towards the bathroom, “Aww, I’m just kidding, Britt.  You can sext me any time you want.  Just, maybe not when I’m in the middle of an important meeting.  Or when I’m standing at the mailbox talking to Mrs. Whitfield across the street.”

 

Stopping at the doorway to the bathroom, your turn around with a laugh and have the good grace to blush, your second apology carrying about as much weight as the first one from last week.  “Okay, San.  I promise to be better about it next time.”

 

Accepting your quick kiss, I lean against the door jamb as you turn the faucet on.  The twinkle in your eye as I look at you in the mirror makes me think that being better about it next time doesn’t mean exactly what I think it means.  Shrugging that thought off, I join you at the sink, taking in your appearance once more, “Brittany, how did you know when I was going to be home?  You were already naked when I walked in the door.”

 

Winking at me in the mirror, your grin is wicked as you lean down to splash water on your face, “Ninjas never tell their secrets.”


End file.
